The present invention generally relates to storage management, and more specifically, to transparent conversion of common virtual storage to restricted shared memory area to select address spaces.
The sharing of storage is an important aspect of many computer systems. Specifically, the ability to selectively control the data areas that are accessible to the units of work within the system is an essential function of an operating system. One function of the operating system allows a user to share pages of storage between address spaces and/or data spaces of the system. There may be a need to efficiently manage the address spaces and accessibility of the shared pages of storage.